mudancas
by hely-chan
Summary: a pior coisa acontece, com o final dakele namoro...mas o comeco de uam amizade vai mudar tudo...da amizade pode nascer o amor...REVIEWS...


"Eu sabia que ele tinha outra, mas mesmo assim eu o amava, e amava muito, fiz de tudo, ate suportar ser a outra da vida dele, mas também não tinha que ser assim".

Foi assim que pensei quando tudo começou, bom deixe-me explicar, meu nome e kagome higurashi, moro no Japão, tenho 24 anos, mas quando a historia aconteceu eu tinha apenas 14, esta historia marcou minha vida e mudou ela completamente, na época, eu amava, como eu dizia naquele tempo, o kouga, eu havia fikado com ele numa festa e depois fikamos por um tempo, chegaram a dizer que namorávamos, eu não sabia bem o que era, mas sabia que eu estava com ele, e que ele era apenas meu, dava pra ver nos olhos dele que ele realmente gostava de mim, e eu demonstrava meu amor a todo o momento, nunca brigamos, nem quando terminamos, e essa historia que eu vou contar agora.

Sábado

O kouga havia chegado, porem não veio falar comigo, eu estava feliz, mas não sei porque estava preocupada com o meu relacionamento com o kouga, fiquei quase a tarde inteira longe dele, quando fui conversar com ele, tive a surpresa:

Kagome, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

Diga, meu amor!

Eu...Eu quero terminar...

O... O que?

Eu não quero mais ficar com você, ou melhor, não posso, a distancia não deixa!

Kouga morava numa cidade vizinha, e ra perto, mas para ele era difícil, ele só vinha nos fins de semana, era um relacionamento um pouco distante, acho que foi realmente isso que o fez terminar comigo naquela vez...

Mas, eu não me incomodo coma distancia...

Mas e difícil, às vezes tenho que passar semanas sem vir para cá!

Mas não tem problema, porque eu te amo!

Kagome, você não me ama, você apenas gosta de mim! Eu também gosto muito de você!

Ele sempre dizia isso, mas daquela vez eu não vi carinho nos olhos dele, sempre que ele dizia que gostava de mim, eu via dentro dos olhos dele que o que ele dizia era verdade, e que ele realmente gostava de mim, porem daquela vez, eu vi mentiras, vi que o carinho que ele tinha por mim havia mudado, ou melhor, alguém fez mudar, alguém fez kouga deixar de gostar de mim, ele estava sendo frio comigo, pela primeira vez, ele sempre fora carinhoso, tinha medo de me machucar, dizia que eu era frágil e muito sensível a palavras.

então, se realmente gostasse de mim não me abandonaria.

Mas eu não posso, terei que ficar um mês longe, talvez ate mais...

Esta bem... termine... – eu já estava chorando na frente dele

Por favor não chore, sabe que não gosto de te ver chorar...

Isso era verdade, nunca gostou de me ver chorar, ou triste, quando eu chorei pela primeira vez perto dele ele ficou desesperado, ano sabia o que fazer, como me consolar, e quando ele disse isso naquele momento, parecia realmente verdade, parecia que não queria que eu chorasse mesmo.

tudo bem, eu não choro, mas não queria que terminasse assim...

eu também não querida, eu também não...

eu não queria, eu não queria, EU NÃO QUERIA...

por favor kagome...

não, agora não kouga, por favor, vá embora...- e sai correndo.

Aquele pra mim, foi o momento mais difícil da minha vida, nunca imaginei que o kouga pudesse me abandonar, ele sempre me dizia que me amava, e que nunca me abandonaria, e me abandonou, não precisou nem eu pedir direito, ele já havia ido embora quando eu gritei, estava sozinha novamente, sozinha e com o coração quebrado, foi duro demais pra mim ouvir da boca dele que queria terminar... depois daquilo, andei sem rumo a noite toda, chorava descontroladamente, pra mim o mundo tinha acabado, estava muito triste, sim, eu realmente era frágil, kouga estava certo, para mim ele sempre estava certo, sempre... cheguei em casa tarde da noite, e continuei chorando, no dia seguinte, eu chorei novamente, mas sai para rua, porem ele não estava mais lá, ele havia ido embora, eu teria que ficar sem ele, sofreria, mas teria que ser, eu não acreditava no fim mas era real e doloroso, quando todos vieram perto de mim, dizendo que estavam com pena de mim, que queria me ajudar, que fariam de tudo pra ele voltar, aquilo me perturbou, eram todos falsos, ninguém realmente queria me ajudar, queriam apenas me machucar mais fazendo as lembranças dele voltarem a tona, todas tinham inveja de mim, naquele lugar ninguém realmente e amigo de ninguém, sempre tem interesses por trás da amizade, com todas aquelas mininas falando aquilo, eu pirei, mandei todas embora e chorei sozinha, mais uma vez, chorei o dia todo, já não tinha mais lagrimas para serem choradas, eu estava ficando fraca, pálida e sem animo pra nada...entre em casa, tarde mas fui dormir logo, pois tinha aula no dia seguinte.

segunda-feira

acordo tonta, cansada, com olheiras e o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, mais uma noite chorando, aquilo já era rotina, mas eu já estava cansando de sofrer por alguém que não me queria mais, então tomei uma decisão, iria me reerguer, superaria a perda de kouga, mesmo que fosse difícil, levantei da cama, tomei um banho frio para melhorar, passei um pouco de maquiagem para disfarçar as olheiras e o inchaço coloquei o uniforme, tomei café e fui pra escola, lá não foi nada fácil pois todos sabiam do kouga, e todo fim de semana era animado, e segunda feira era o dia de contar tudo as minhas amigas, elas perguntaram dele, quase chorei ao relatar o fato ocorrido no sábado, elas ficaram chocadas coma frieza de kouga, elas me ajudaram a me distrair, fizemos bagunça na sala, conversamos bastante no intervalo, realmente nos divertimos, eu consegui ate me esquecer um pouco do kouga,mas as vezes eu me lembrava dele e vinha uma vontade de chorar, porem logo me distraia e esquecia a vontade de chorar, assim, foi o resto da semana, aos poucos fui melhorando, na sexta, eu já estava animada e louca para ir a alguma festa, que teve na casa de mirok, me diverti muito, dei boas risadas, e conversei bastante com um menino novo na rua, o inu yasha, ele era bem legal, um pouco temperamental, mas comigo era gentil, educado, e carinhoso, logo nos tornamos amigos, contei a ele sobre kouga, ele ficou espantado com tamanha frieza dele, disse que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso com uma menina...

nossa, eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com uma menina tão linda como você!

Ah, eu não sou bonita – eu estava muito vermelha super envergonhada

Claro que e, você e linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, eu não mudaria nada em você!

Ahh, já que você diz... – eu estava vermelha, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim estava mudando em relação a aquele menino, não sabia o que era naquele momento, mas depois eu descobri, mas falarei disso mais tarde.

Como você e linda, kagome! – dizia mais para si mesmo do que para mim, parecia enfeitiçado comigo.

Pare, eu fico com vergonha...

Ta bom, mas você e linda...

Ele ficou o tempo todo me elogiando, ele também era lindo, muito lindo, longos cabelos prateados, olhos cor de âmbar, era forte e andava de moto, eu sempre fui louca por motos, adorava andar de moto, e ele logo descobriu isso...

você gosta de andar de moto?

Sim, e gosto muito, mas faz muito tempo que não ando, acho que uns 3 anos...

Você quer dar uma volta de moto?

Você tem moto?

Claro, você quer ir?

Mas e lógico, claro se não incomodar...

Você não incomoda...

Obrigado...

Logo fomos andar, ele parecia louco andando de moto, acelerava, freava bruscamente, sempre que ele freava eu colava meu corpo ao dele, aquilo deveria ser incomodo para qualquer menina na minha situação, pois eu mau conhecia o garoto e já estava numa situação como esta, com meu corpo colado ao dele, mas eu não sentia isso, achava ate bom, pois eu estava começando a gostar daquele tal de inu yasha, ele era muito lindo, eu pensava que estava apenas afim de fikar com ele, mas era algo diferente, muito diferente...

e então, gostou de andar comigo?

Sim, e divertido!

Sabia que você e a única menina que não gritou nem fez escândalo quando andou de moto comigo...

E que você e meio louco pra andar, mas eu gosto disso, e muito legal...

Se fosse devagar não teria graça...

Concordo...espero que tenha próximas vezes...

Pode deixar que você ainda vai andar muito de moto comigo...

Ah, então ta ne!

Aquela noite ano consegui parar de pensar no inu yasha, ele não saia da minha cabeça, ate sonhei com ele durante a noite.

Os dias se passavam e eu e inu yasha estávamos cada vez mais juntos, sempre andava de moto com ele, e ele sempre vinha arás de mim na rua, sempre me elogiando, sempre mesmo, não deixava passar nada, dizia que eu era uma princesa, uma vez eu disse que ele era lindo, ele ficou tão feliz como elogio que nossa, me elogiou tanto depois que nem sei... as vezes eu demonstrava que estava afim dele, mas nada muito serio, mas ele estava começando a demonstrar isso também...

Terça feira

Eu estava tomando meu banho, estava feliz, fui para meu quarto, peguei meu celular e olhei, tinha uma mensagem escrito assim:

"sabe quem sou eu? Você e muito lindaaaa!"

quando eu li, pensei logo no inu yasha mas eu não tinha passado meu numero pra ele, então havia descartado ele...

logo depois toca o celular, o mesmo numero que mandou a mensagem, quando eu atendi, disse alo, mas ninguém respondeu, disse alo novamente, mas ninguém respondeu, então desligaram o telefone, alguém estava brincando comigo, então depois chegou outra mensagem, assim:

"adivinha quem sou eu?"

eu tinha quase certeza que era o inu yasha, mas eu não tinha dado meu telefone pra ele, então, toca novamente o telefone, atendi, já um pouco irritada, mas desta vez obtive resposta:

nossa, ta nervosa!

Ah, por que fica ligando e não fala nada quando eu atendo?

Haha (risadas, tah!)

Quem e você?

Adivinhe!

Não sei, quem e você? – pela voz eu já tinha certeza que era o inu yasha mas eu queria brincar mais um pouco com ele.

Você sabe sim...

Não sei, e serio!

Então adivinhe...

Ahh, fale quem e você?

Já disse você sabe, só ta brincando comigo ne?

Hihi! Mas eu posso ta enganada

Mas acho que não esta, diga, quem eu sou?

Ahhh...

Diga...

Ahh,e o ...

O ... diz logo kagome...

Só por ter ficado meio irritado com minha brincadeira e pela voz eu tenho certeza...

Então diz logo, vai...

E o inu yasha ne?

Ah, não tem graça você sabia que era eu ne?

Ah, você que amndou eu adivinhar...

Ta, ta!

Mas e ae, tudo bem?

Sim, melhor agora, e você?

Ah, eu to bem sim!

Que bom, linda...

Eu adivinhei que era você so pelo "lindaaaa" na mensagem...

Eh, foi bandera mesmo...

Mas, o que você quer?

Como assim?

O que você quer falar comigo ne, se você me ligou tem algum propósito para isso, geralmente o telefone e usado para falar algo para alguma pessoa ne!

Eu sei pra que serve o telefone, ta!

Calma, não se irrite!

Ta bom!

Mas então, o queria?

Ah, você poderia esperar um pouco, e que eu tenho que fazer uma coisinha aqui, eu já te ligo, ta bom!

Ta ne!

Eu sabia que ele estava me enrolando, ou talvez não sabia como falar o que ele queria me falar, mas eu estava ansiosa, muito ansiosa, eu já estava gostando dele, mas não queria admitir isso pra ninguém... bom, como estava demorando, me deitei na minha cama e fiquei esperando ele me ligar, desliguei as luzes e fiquei esperando, a demora estava me angustiando, mas logo acabou, pois o telefone tocou, o mesmo numero de antes, ou seja o de inu yasha...

alo!

Oi, linda...

Oi...

Então, desculpa a demora, ta!

Tudo bem, asm fale logo o que quer!

Ta com pressa, quer que eu desligue?

Não, não e isso, e que estou curiosa...

Ahh, e curiosa então...

Sou bastante...

então, diga logo...

então ta...

... – eu esperava pacientemente ele falar

eu queria te dizer que eu gosto muito de você...

mas, eu tambem gosto de você...

não assim, gosto de um modo diferente, eu...er...

você...

eu...a-amo...amo você...

o que?

E isso mesmo, eu te amo, passei a gostar de você no dia em que te conheci, depois não consegui mais parar de pensar em você!

Sabe, já que você me disse isso, eu também vou dizer, eu também não consegui parar de pensar em você nem um segundo!

Serio?

Sim...

Kagome...

O que?

Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Diga...

Posso ir ai falar com você pessoalmente agora?

Agora?

E, eu vou com a minha moto e converso com você melhor do que pelo telefone...

Pode ser...

Então, eu já chego ai!

Ok, beijos...

Muitos beijos...

Desligo o telefone, eu estava pasma com o que ele me dissera, o inu yasha gostava de mim, ele gostava de mim como eu gostava dele, nunca imaginei que eu iria ser correspondida por alguém como fui pelo kouga, ah, o kouga, me lembrei de tudo o que ele me fez sofrer, sera que inu yasha tambem me faria sofrer? Sera? Estava com medo de sofrer, mas sabia que o inu yasha era diferente, ele era serio e muito carinhoso, mais carinhoso que kouga, ele era mais amável, carinhoso e muito mais atencioso que kouga, muito mais... so não sabia se eu gostava mais dele ou do kouga, tudo bem que teria que me esquecer do kouga de qualquer jeito, mas não seria legal usar o inu yasha para isso, mesmo que eu gostasse dele, não era legal fazer isso com ele, mas eu faria, por que eu gostava muito do inu yasha e ele me faria feliz... ouve-se uma buzina de moto em frente a casa dos higurashi, sim era ele, era o inu yasha, agora era a hora, vou ate a frente da casa, de pijama mesmo, não estava nem ai, estava de bermudinha e uma blusinha, mas o que me importava mesmo era falar com o inu yasha!

oie!

Oi!

Kagome, você esta de pijama?

Sim, porque?

Você não esta com frio?

Um pouco, mas tudo bem...

Você esta sozinha em casa?

Como sempre, nunca tem ninguém em casa, meu avo esta na corea e minha mãe esta viajando pelo mundo, estou morando sozinha...

Então, vamos dar uma volta, porque aqui esta frio...

Ah, pode ser!

Então nos fomos ate um parque onde não havia ninguém, o vento estava forte, mas eu não sentia frio, era estranho pois eu sentia que o vento estava muito forte e as pessoas que eu via sentiam frio mas eu e inu yasha não sentíamos, o lugar era lindo, tinha um belo lago, varias arvores, na maioria sakuras, que estavam floridas (gente eu não lembro a época que elas florescem ok, mas essa cena sem ela não daria certo!sorry pela falha!) mesmo sendo noite, estava iluminado por alguns postes com belas lâmpadas, muito estranho...

gostou?

Aham... – eu estava enfeitiçada com a beleza do lugar...

Pelo que vejo gostou mesmo...

Sim...

Podemos conversar ou você ainda quer observar a paisagem?

Podemos conversar sim, me desculpe!

Não tem problema linda...

Ahhh...

Então, como eu havia lhe dito antes, eu te amo... mas tinha medo de lhe dizer isso...

Medo porque?

Medo de não ser correspondido ou de ser esnobado, como aconteceu da ultima vez...

Você acha que eu esnobaria de um sentimento tão nobre vindo de alguém tão especial?

Como você e perfeita, e diferente de todas as garotas da sua idade!

E por falar em idade, você ainda não me disse a sua idade...

Ah, e verdade, desculpe, eu tenho 18!

Nossa!

E, eu sou bem mais velho ne, mais um motivo para você não me querer... – ele realmente achava que eu ano queria nada com ele? Realmente não me conhecia direito.

Não e motivo para não querer e sim para querer, você e mais maduro pois e mais velho que os outros, não e mais criança...já eu sou uma criança, pois tenho apenas 14 anos...

Não, nunca que eu iria pensar que você e uma criança, eu acho você super madura, você não entende que e perfeita?

Ah, você sempre me deixa sem graça!

Bem, eu queria te fazer uma pergunta...

Pergunte...

Você quer...quer namorar comigo? – percebi que ele juntou toda a sua coragem para falar aquilo, foi ate engraça, eu fiquei muito feliz ao ouvir aquilo, eu estava esperando por aquilo...

Você acha que eu nao aceitaria namorar com o garoto mais amoroso, carinhoso, atencioso e lindo que eu já vi?

Eu não sou tudo isso!

Para mim você e!

Eu te amo kagome!

Inu yasha, posso te contar um segredo?

Diga...

_Eu te amo, te amo muito..._

Ao ouvir aquilo, inu yasha ficou tão feliz que nem pensou direito, me abraçou, e me beijou como nunca alguém tinha me beijado antes, ele me beijou com amor, de um modo diferente, com carinho não apenas com desejo, me senti amada naquele momento, depois de nos beijarmos, ele me levou para minha casa, quase não dormi naquela noite de tanta felicidade e mais tarde descobri que ele também não, era a primeira vez que alguém dizia que me amava sinceramente, mas eu estava com um certo receio, pois nunca tinha namorado antes, e ainda mais com um garoto tão mais velho, so que confiava e ainda confio nele, so tive medo aquela vez, pois ele nunca me deu motivos para sentir medo dele, so me assustei cm a reação dele ao ver kouga pedindo pra voltar comigo, mas eu não voltaria com ele pois ele havia engravidado uma garota, uma garota chamada ayame, que o amava muito, muito mais do que um dia eu fui capaz de ama-lo, mesmo tendo que controlar as crises de ciúmes de inu yasha, ate hoje sou amiga do kouga, atualmente sua filha tem 10 anos e meio,e e muito linda, tem olhos azuis como os do pai, porem eu ainda prefiro estar com o inu yasha, pois ele realmente me fez feliz, e sempre me fará!

Hoje contei esta historia para a filha de kouga, sim para minha chara, kouga me amava tanto que deu meu nome para sua filha, e ayame aceitou, pois era minha amiga e entendia que teria que conquistar o amor de kouga, hoje eles se amam muito, o amor deles e lindo, so não e mais lindo que o meu e de inu yasha, ainda mais agora, somos casados, já faz um ano e eu estou grávida de 7 meses, com aquele barrigão, inu yasha esta bobo com isso de ser pai, aidna mais que e um menino, que se chamara inu, apenas inu, um nome simples mas que representa muito, agora moramos juntos, mas bem perto da casa de minha mãe e da mãe dele, as duas estão super felizes de serem avos e sempre estão juntas, hoje eu rio da historia como conheci inu yasha e como tudo começou, bom, mas agora paro por aqui pois tenho que fazer algo para inu yasha comer se não ele vai acabar comendo a cozinha toda e ainda ficara com fome, como se eu não o conhessece!

Oie!

Gostaram da historia? Espero que sim!

Bom, eu me inspirei em mim para faze-la, o começo e real, aconteceu comigo a historia do "kouga" e o modo com que conheci "inu yasha", e a historia de kouga ser pai também e real, sim o garoto que gosto no momento engravidou uma menina perto da casa dele, por isso nunca mais poderei te-lo pra mim como tive a uns tempos atrás!

Porem não estou aki pra falar de mim!

Pesso reviews, pois estou pensando em fazer uma outra versão desta historia para publicar como próximo capitulo!

Plix reviews!

KISSUS DA NARA!


End file.
